stoogesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Moehoward
Hi Moehoward -- we are excited to have Stooges Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. It's good to see you adding some articles and getting this wiki started. Please let me know if you have any questions or I can help you set anything up, by leaving a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:57, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Moe, it's me, Professor Bookworm. Teleram and I decided to move Looney Tunes Wiki off of Wikia. Would you mind helping us out a bit? Here's a link: http://looneytunes.referata.com -- 23:51, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Referata Since you're having trouble making an account, I went ahead and made one for you. User: Moehoward Password: tunes You can change the email/password via http://looneytunes.referata.com/wiki/Special:Preferences if you want. --Everyonelikespie (talk) 01:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. No problem. Make an edit on the account and I'll give you crat rights. ;) --Everyonelikespie (talk) 01:43, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Done. Cratted. --Everyonelikespie (talk) 01:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. Hi Hi Moehoward, I'm the newest (I'm kinda experience with Wikis) member of the Three Stooges Wiki. Just letting you know that I'm gonna help out on this wiki. I see you are the only Admin of this wiki, so maybe one day if you need someone to watch over this wiki, I would love to help out. That's all, Thank You! Nyuk-nyuk-nyuk... --Danskyl7 Talk 14:57, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Pleasure, to have you aboard. I haven't edited this wiki in quite some time. I can make you admin, but you have to do more than 100 edits first. Sure, I will try my best to make the Three Stooges Wiki a better place. "For duty and humanity"! Hehe. --Danskyl7 Talk 14:09, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Good and pleased to hear. Graphic Hello once again MoeHoward, although I already made 100 edits, can you hold my request for "Admin" for this wiki. Back to the main topic, can you replace the Three Stooges Wiki '''Graphic workmark '''with the image I created: (Suggestion: Since the Three Stooges was originally black and white, can you change the theme colour to black and white also? unless you are happy with the current theme.) In the meantime, I will try to create a background image for this wiki. That's all, Thanks! --Danskyl7 Talk 01:14, September 30, 2014 (UTC) No prob, Dansky. I'm actually happy with the current theme, but you can change if it you want. Glad to see that your doing work on this wiki, I've barely done anything with it in the past year. I'll hold your request for admin until your ready. Moe. Template Hi MoeHoward, so I have create a simple Community Messages for this Wiki (Simple because I'm not very good with Template coding). Just put , and the template should look like this: (Note: You can improve it if you can/want) --Danskyl7 (talk) Thanks. Wonderful Dansky. Bureucrat/Sysop Hi Moe, I'm ready to step up and receive those either Bureucrat/Sysop (well, if I'm qualify by all means) rights to improve this wiki even further. --Danskyl7 (talk) Looney Tunes Wiki Could I please have my bureaucrat rights back on Looney Tunes Wikia? RarityTheMarshmallow (talk) 04:14, December 18, 2014 (UTC) w:c:looneytunes:Special:UserRights/RarityTheMarshmallow RarityTheMarshmallow (talk) 00:08, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I had bureaucrat rights on my older account (Rarityfan). RarityTheMarshmallow (talk) 01:10, December 29, 2014 (UTC) I think you forgot to give me my rights (no rush tho) :P RarityTheMarshmallow (talk) 02:41, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Done!